


Goodbye For Now

by bklynleo77



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bklynleo77/pseuds/bklynleo77
Summary: “This is it. I’ll call you when I’m settled in DC.”“You better.”“Imma miss you Toby.”“I’ll miss you too but something tells me that this is only goodbye for now.”“You bet your sweet ass it is.”
Relationships: C. J. Cregg/Toby Ziegler
Kudos: 3





	Goodbye For Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little short I came up with. I love CJ/T friendship. 
> 
> Please like and leave a review if you want. Positive feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> I Do Not own these characters. They are property of NBC and Aaron Sorkins evil genius of a mind.

—-~*~—-

November 6, 1990, New York City

“Congratulations CJ!”

“Thank you Mark!”

“You coming out? A bunch of us are going down to Richard’s. We all need a drink after this.”

“Nah, I have a lot of packing to do. Thanks for asking.”

“Well you will be missed.”

“I doubt it, you’ll have Pamela there to distract you”, she smiled. 

“You know I’m not a one woman man.”

“Does your wife know about that?”

“Dirty CJ, Dirty!”, she laughed, “Well good luck in DC. We are all rooting for you.”

“Thanks.”

Holding a box of her personal items, she took a moment looked around her small cubicle remembering all the good times and bad but mainly the good. 

“You ready?”

“Hey what are you still doing here?”

“You know me. First one in last one out.”

“What are you going to do next?”

“Well I have a few things brewing but nothing concrete.Excited? I mean Emily’s List is damn lucky to get you.”

“Yes, extremely.”

Toby took the box from her as they walked out the office building. 

“Good it’s a great start.”

“This campaign was a great start even though he lost. You know what else was great about this?”

“What?”

“Meeting you my friend. And Andy too.”

“You all packed?”

“Yes I only have a few more things to pack but I’m almost done.”

“Come over tomorrow. Andy will cook and we can have one last night before you leave.”

“Actually I’m going to be hanging with David tomorrow.”

“Bring him.”

“I’m breaking up with him Toby. I don’t think he’s going to want to hang out with my friends socializing.”

“You could try the long distant thing.”

“Haha cause when has that worked ever. Besides he knew I was only here for the job, but instead of going back to California I’m going to DC.”

“Andy is thinking about moving to Maryland to run for Congress.”

“That’s great news Toby! We’ll be neighbors again!”

“I’m not going.”

“What? Why not? A man with your talents-“

“A man with my talents are a dime a dozen in DC. Besides I like it where I am.”

“Shit! I’m sorry about the it won’t work comment.”

“It’s okay. I was thinking the same thing too. You wanna ride?”

“No I got it. I’m not too far I’ll walk”, she said taking her box back.

“It’s late take a cab at least. I’ll pay.”

“Fine but I can pay for my own cab Tobus.”

“Not that again. I wish Andy never told you about that.”

CJ laughed as Toby flagged her a cab. 

“I’m sorry about tonight. I know how are you worked on this campaign.”

“We all did. Anyway turned out he wasn’t the guy.”

“Well when you find him, come get me and we’ll do it together.”

“Like there was any other option.”

The cab pulled up and Toby opened the door for her. 

“This is it. I’ll call you when I’m settled in DC.”

“You better.”

“Imma miss you Toby.”

“I’ll miss you too but something tells me that this is only goodbye for now.”

“You bet your sweet ass it is.”

“I always knew you were looking at my ass.”

CJ laughed hysterically as she kissed his cheek and hugged him quickly before she got in the taxi. Toby closed the door and watched her ride off. Then found his car and drove home.

—-~*~—-


End file.
